harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zweinsveld
'Zweinsveld '(Engels: Hogsmeade) is het enige tovenaarsdorp in Groot-Brittannië. Het werd gesticht door Hengist de Heksenziener. Sinds vóór 1714 werd het derdejaars studenten van Zweinstein toegestaan om in de weekeinden het dorp te mogen bezoeken.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' Studenten bezoeken voornamelijk de Hoofdstraat in het dorp die de genoemde speciaalzaken en kroegen, zoals Zonko's Fopmagazijn en Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis, bevat. Anders dwalen zij verder om het beruchte Krijsende Krot te observeren. Zweinsveld is een pittoresk dorpje met huisjes en winkels, met betoverde kaarsen die tijdens de feestdagen in de bomen hangen. Het ligt ook in de buurt van het treinstation dat wordt gebruikt door de Zweinsteinexpress. Geschiedenis Volgens de traditie werd Zweinsveld meer dan duizend jaar geleden gesticht, rond dezelfde tijd als Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, door de middeleeuwse tovenaar Hengist de Heksenziener toen hij de vervolging door Dreuzels ontvluchtte. In 1612 vond een Koboldopstand in de buurt van het dorp plaats. Zweinsveld diende als het hoofdkwartier van de tovenaars tijdens deze opstand. 1993-1994 Harry Potter's eerste bezoek aan het dorp (afgezien van het treinstation) vond plaats in de winter van 1993. Omdat hij wegliep van zijn voogden, de Duffelingen, kon hij geen toestemming krijgen om te gaan, en bezocht hij het met behulp van de Sluipwegwijzer. Terwijl hij het voor elkaar kreeg om de eerste keer rond te sluipen zonder gezien te worden, gebruikte Harry na bijna ontdekt te zijn, zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel voor zijn tweede bezoek. Na een incident dat plaatsvond tijdens Harry's tweede reis naar het dorp, toen Remus Lupos hem te hulp moest schieten toen professor Sneep hem ondervroeg over Draco Malfidus' bericht dat hij Harry in Zweinsveld had gezien (toen de kap van de mantel van Harry's hoofd viel), nam Lupos de Sluipwegwijzer in beslag. De inbeslagname van de kaart beëindigde Harry's kansen om nog meer geheime bezoeken aan het dorp te brengen voor de rest van het schooljaar. Lupos bracht Harry ook tot nadenken over zijn beslissing om ooit het dorp te bezoeken. Marcel Lubbermans verloor later zijn bezoekrechten voor de rest van het schooljaar nadat Sirius Zwarts de wachtwoorden voor de Griffoendor Toren had gebruikt die Marcel had opgeschreven (die werden gestolen door Hermelien's kat Knikkebeen en aan Sirius Zwarts werden gegeven). Later gaf Sirius, als Harry's peetvader, schriftelijke toestemming voor Harry om het dorp te bezoeken. 1995-1996 Harry bracht samen met Hermelien en Ron een bezoek aan Sirius Zwarts en Scheurbek in één van de grotten in de bergen aan de rand van Zweinsveld. Daar bespraken ze de vreemde gebeurtenissen rond Harry's toetreding tot het Toverschool Toernooi. In de winter van 1995 vormde een groep studenten van Zweinstein die het niet eens waren met de recente inmenging van het Ministerie op Zweinstein, de Strijders van Perkamentus. De S.V.P. was een illegale organisatie die zich concentreerde rond Harry Potter die andere studenten defensieve en offensieve magie leerde. De eerste bijeenkomst vond plaats in de Zwijnskop. Dit is de eerste keer dat één van het trio in de groezelig kroeg was geweest, Ron zei sarcastisch hoe fijn het er was. Hermelien dacht dat de groep veiliger zou zijn op een meer afgelegen plek, anders dan één gevuld met vele mensen. Sirius Zwarts ondermijnde dit idee, vanwege het feit dat er in een drukkere kroeg waar zij zouden vergaderen minder kans was om te worden afgeluisterd. Levenius Lorrebos was aanwezig in de kroeg en vertelde de Orde alles wat hij hoorde. Op Valentijnsdag in 1996 dronken Harry Potter en Cho Chang een kop koffie in Madame Kruimelaar's Tearoom en zaten bij Robbie Davids en zijn vriendin. Hun date ging echter volledig mis; Harry voelde zich al ongemakkelijk toen hij het interieur van het café zag, omdat het decor hem deed denken aan het Omber's kantoor en de intieme stelletjes overal om hen heen het nog ongemakkelijker maakten. Het werd alleen maar erger toen Cho begon te praten over Carlo, waardoor ze moest huilen, en toen Harry (op een manier die tot misverstanden leidde) Hermelien Griffel noemde werd ze jaloers en vertrok uit woede, tot verbazing van de gehele tearoom die stopte om hen te bekijken. Harry betaalde de koffie en ging haar achterna, maar ze was al van de straat verdwenen.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 25 (Een Persmuskiet in het Nauw) Deze ervaring liet op Harry een negatieve indruk van deze plek achter, omdat hij het een "stomme tearoom" noemde toen hij deze ramp met Hermelien herleefde.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 26 (Voorzien en Onvoorzien) Harry's bezoekrecht van Zweinsveld werd later door Dorothea Omber ingetrokken als straf voor het illegaal verspreiden van zijn interview in De Kibbelaar, maar werd opgeheven aan het einde van het schooljaar na Omber's verwijdering van de school. 1997-1998 In het volgende schooljaar werd Madame Rosmerta onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek gebracht en door haar werd Katja Bell ook onder dezelfde vloek geplaatst, zodat zij de opalen ketting Zweinstein binnen kon smokkelen in een poging, gepoogd door Draco Malfidus, professor Albus Perkamentus te vermoorden. in Zweinsveld]] Tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein verzamelde Hildebrand Slakhoorn de inwoners van Zweinsveld om bij de gevechten op Zweinstein te helpen De Zwijnskop bevatte een geheime doorgang naar de Kamer van Hoge Nood en diende als een route voor de leden van de Orde van de Feniks en aanhangers om de school te betreden om mee te vechten in de strijd. De geheime doorgang diende ook als middel om minderjarige studenten uit de school te evacueren. De connectie werd mogelijk verbroken door Vincent Korzel die Duivelsvuur in de Kamer van Hoge Nood losliet, hoewel het niet bekend is of het de gehele Kamer van Hoge Nood of alleen die specifieke vorm heeft vernietigd. Winkels en gebouwen Doorgangen naar Zweinstein Zweinsveld en Zweinstein hebben ook een gedeelde geschiedenis. Er zijn minstens acht geheime gangen die tussen de school en Zweinsveld lopen,''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', Hoofdstuk 10 (De Sluipwegwijzer) waarvan er twee werden gebouwd om onbekende redenen.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', Hoofdstuk 18 (Maanling, Wormstaart, Sluipvoet en Gaffel)''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 29 (Het Verloren Diadeem) Het is mogelijk dat sommige werden gebruikt tijdens grote historische gebeurtenissen, zoals de koboldopstand in 1612 die zich concentreerde in Zweinsveld;''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', Hoofdstuk 5 (De Dementor) meer recentelijk hebben we er minstens twee gezien in de laatste strijd om Voldemort te verslaan.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 30 (Het Vertrek van Severus Sneep) * 'Gang op de derde verdieping van Zweinstein naar de kelder van Zacharinus': '''Om deze doorgang vanuit Zweinstein te betreden, moet je op het standbeeld van de eenogige heks in de gang op de derde verdieping tikken en "''Dissendium" zeggen. Het leidt naar een luik in de vloer van de kelder van Zacharinus'. Hoewel onbekend voor Vilder, werd deze passage op de één of andere manier ontdekt door James Potter, Sirius Zwarts, Remus Lupos en Peter Pippeling, die het op de Sluipwegwijzer hadden opgenomen; Fred en George Wemel gebruiken het vervolgens op grote schaal en leerden Harry Potter uiteindelijk ook hoe ze er doorheen konden komen.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', Hoofdstuk 10 (De Sluipwegwijzer) * 'Beukwilg naar het Krijsende Krot: '''Toen Remus Lupos als weerwolf naar Zweinstein kwam, werd deze doorgang gebouwd (en de Beukwilg geplant) om hem een plek te geven om heen te gaan wanneer hij elke volle maan transformeerde. De tunnel is toegankelijk door een knots op de stam van de Beukwilg te porren en leidt naar de kelder van het Krijsende Krot.[[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]], Hoofdstuk 21 (Hermeliens Geheim) * 'De Kamer van Hoge Nood naar de Zwijnskop: '''Een geheime doorgang die in 1998 werd "geopend" om afvallige studenten die zich schuilhielden toegang te geven tot voedsel. Hoewel de deur duidelijk zichtbaar is in de Kamer van Hoge Nood, is de doorgang alleen toegankelijk vanaf de Zwijnskop via het portret van Ariana Perkamentus op de tweede verdieping van de herberg.[[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]], Hoofdstuk 29 (Het Verloren Diadeem)''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 28 (De Vermiste Spiegel) * 'Een geheime doorgang achter de spiegel op de vierde verdieping: '''Fred en George Wemel gebruikten deze doorgang, tevens onbekend voor Vilder, uitgebreid tot het in ca. de winter van 1992 was ingestort.[[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]], Hoofdstuk 10 (De Sluipwegwijzer) * 'Vier geheime gangen waar Vilder vanaf weet: '''Niet al deze doorgangen leiden noodzakelijkerwijs naar Zweinsveld, hoewel "''de meeste van hen" dit waarschijnlijk wel doen. Desondanks kan niemand ze gebruiken, omdat Vilder ze in de gaten houdt.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', Hoofdstuk 10 (De Sluipwegwijzer) Eén daarvan bevind zich achter een standbeeld van Gregorius de Kruiper.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 9 (Duel om Middernacht) Trivia * In alle verfilmingen tot op heden wordt Zweinsveld getoond als een klein, met sneeuw bedekte daken reeks aan winkels. Volgens Harry Potter Film Wizardry namen de decorontwerpers de beslissing dat Zweinveld "permanent boven de sneeuwgrens" staat. * Er is een replica van Zweinsveld in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Universal's Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida. * Het gebruik van magie in Zweinsveld wordt gereguleerd door bepaalde niet-gespecificeerde spreuklimieten. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]] * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk) * Harry Potter: A Pop-up Book '' * [[LEGO Harry Potter|''LEGO Harry Potter]] * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * LEGO Dimensions * ''Pottermore'' * ''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' * Harry Potter: The Character Vault '' * ''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault '' * ''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki en:Hogsmeade fr:Pré-au-Lard pl:Hogsmeade Categorie:Steden en dorpen Categorie:Zweinsveld Categorie:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter